When Everything Changes
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Set sometime in season 5. Jeannie has just gone through a severely traumatic event and is starting to suffer emotionaly because of it. Tony wants to help her, as it is clear she is not herself.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set sometime in season 5. Jeannie has just gone through a severely traumatic event and is starting to suffer emotionally because of it. Tony wants to help her, as it is clear she is not herself.

'Jeannie, darling, are you almost ready to go? We're going to be late if we don't leave now.'

'I'm coming, Anthony!' Jeannie replied, as she descended the staircase. 'It is much harder to get ready without my powers you know. Do I look ok?' Jeannie asked as she twirled around for her husband.

'You look absolutely stunning! Do you know when your powers will be back?' Tony asked as he took his wife by the arm and led her out the door towards the car.

'They should be back soon, now that I am feeling better. I don't know why my powers must disappear when I am sick.'

'Because, darling, whenever you do get sick, your powers give us more trouble than they normally do. You agreed it was best for you to get Haji to take them away when you were feeling unwell.' He reminded her.

'I know, darling, but I only did it to make you happy. I hope my powers return soon!'

'They will, Jeannie. Let's get going,' Tony said as he helped Jeannie into the car. 'I don't think Dr. Bellows would appreciate us being late to his dinner party.'

Much later in the evening, the men had retired to the living room of Dr. Bellows house to discuss business, while the woman sat at the dining room table having a coffee and catching up on the local gossip (this was, of course, Amanda Bellows favourite activity).

'Mrs Bellows, if you do not mind, I might excuse myself for the night to head home. I have not been feeling well lately and I am feeling rather tired at the moment.' Jeannie explained.

'Well of course not dear! You go on home and rest! I do hope you feel better soon, and do call me if you need anything.' Amanda insisted.

'I will. Thank you Mrs Bellows.' Jeannie promised her. She said goodnight to the rest of the women at the table, then apologised to the men as she took Tony aside.

'What is it, Jeannie, are you feeling alright?' Tony asked concern.

'I am feeling fine, Anthony, but I'm getting a little tired. Would you mind if we left now?'

'I can't leave now Jeannie, we are in the middle of an important meeting.' Tony apologised. 'I tell you what, why don't you take the car? I can catch a lift home with Roger.' He said as he handed Jeannie the car keys.

'Are you sure? You usually do not allow me to drive your car.'

'Yes, I know Jeannie, but it is only a few blocks away and I've taught you how to drive and you did fine.' He assured her.

'Well if you are sure, I will see you when you get home.'

'Ok Jeannie, and drive safely please.'

'I will.' Jeannie promised, as she leaned up to catch a quick kiss before she left.

As she was driving home, Jeannie was trying her best to concentrate on the road. She did not want to have another disaster with the car. She wanted to do Tony proud, as he had shown confidence in her driving home by herself for the first time.

She stopped at the lights, just as it turned red. She looked around as she waited for the lights to change to green. It was no where near late, in fact, it was only 9pm, and there was still quite a bit of traffic around.

When the light changed to green, Jeannie slowly took off, almost nearing the house.

Before Jeannie got more than halfway over the intersection, however, she was blinded by headlights coming to the left of her, and fast! Before she knew what was happening, there was a deafening crash, and all she could feel was pain. She could feel a liquid running down the side of her face. Disoriented, she tried to undo her seatbelt, but found it was stuck, and the more she tried to force it to relinquish its hold on her, the more painful it was. The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was the people she assumed who had been nearby when the accident had happened, trying desperately to keep her awake and released her from the car.

It was nearly 10pm that evening when Tony had finally arrived home. After bidding Roger goodnight, Tony entered the house. Rather than having Jeannie barrel into him, kissing and hugging him, there was nothing. Nothing but silence. The house was dark, as if no one had been here all night.

Tony turned the main house light on, and then proceeded to go to the bedroom, expecting to see Jeannie sleeping in the bed, as he knew she was still feeling a bit unwell. Still nothing.

'Jeannie?' He called, thinking it was odd she was no where to be found.

Receiving no answer, he checked her bottle, just in case. Sometimes she still liked to hang out in there, even though they had been married for almost a year. He guessed that it was something of a security blanket to her – after all, that had been the one constant in her long life as a genie, it was like her home. Still nothing.

Just then, the phone rang.

'That's odd. Who would be calling at this late hour?' He wondered.

'Hello?'

'Hello, is that Major Anthony Nelson speaking?'

'Yes it is.'

'I'm calling from the Cocoa Beach hospital. I'm afraid your wife, Jeannie Nelson, has been in a car accident. She was just brought in ten minutes ago.'

'What?! Is she alright? Is it serious?' Tony asked frantically.

'I can't discuss much of it over the phone, Major, but I can tell you she is relatively fine. She has a minor concussion, a few cracked ribs and is fairly shaken. We had to give her a sedative to calm her down. She is currently asleep.'

'I'll be there as soon as I can.' He said before hanging up.

Picking up the phone once again, he dialled Rogers number.

'Roger, I need you to come back here and pick me up. Jeannie has been in an accident and I need to get to the hospital.'

'Is she alright?' Roger asked, concerned for his good friend.

'I'll fill you in on the way Roger, just get over here fast!' He said, once more hanging up.

Tony collapsed, burying his head in his hands. How could this happen? If only he had taken Jeannie home himself, maybe none of this would have happened.

'I'm coming Jeannie, just hold on.'


	2. Chapter 2

Tony ran up to the reception desk, frightening the nurse behind the counter in the process.

'Wife. Jeannie. Hurt. Where is she?' Tony asked, out of breath and on the verge of a breakdown.

'Your wife is here Sir? Can you give me her full name please?' The nurse asked calmly.

'Jeannie Nelson is her name, Ma'am.' Roger stepped in, as it looked as if Tony was unable to put a sentence longer than three words together.

'Just one minute please.' The nurse said as she looked down at the patient chart in front of her.

'Yes, Jeannie Nelson was admitted half an hour ago. The doctor will be right out to talk to you if you'll just take a seat. He won't be long.' The nurse promised.

'Please, I have to see her now!' Tony begged.

'Sir, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the doctor.' She said, though looking rather sympathetic.

At that, Roger led Tony to the seats in the waiting room.

As the nurse promised, the doctor treating Jeannie came out not ten minutes later, though to Tony it felt like hours.

'Family of Mrs Jeannie Nelson?' The doctor called out.

Tony quickly jumped up from his seat in the waiting room. 'Yes? I'm her husband Major Anthony Nelson. Is Jeannie ok?' Tony asked, having calmed down since arriving at the hospital, though still very anxious.

'I'm Doctor Johnson. If you'll follow me, I'll explain everything.'

Tony left Roger in the waiting room (who promised to still be there when Tony returned and also offering to call the Bellows while he waited) and followed the doctor down the hall and into a room at the end of the corridor. There was Jeannie, right there in the hospital bed, sleeping. Tony always knew Jeannie was small in size, but here she simply looked tiny in the big hospital bed. Tony could also see she was pretty banged up from the accident. It made him want to cry.

'What happened, Doctor? All I was told was she was involved in a car accident. What are her injuries? Will she be ok?'

'Mrs Nelson was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. When passers-by went to her aid, she was unconscious, and was bleeding from a head injury. She was trapped in the car until rescue services arrived on the scene as the drivers side door was smashed in due to the force of which the cars collided. She has a mild concussion, a few cracked ribs, a broken arm, and minor cuts and bruises. We had to sedate her just as she was brought in though, as she was getting quite hysterical and her body was going into shock. We did not want her to cause any further injuries to herself. She will be out for most of the night.'

Tony tried to digest the information he was given, but he sensed some hesitance in the Doctor, something he was holding back.

'There's something else, isn't there?'

'Yes, I'm afraid there is. You may want to sit down for this, Major.' The doctor advised.

Tony did as he requested and pulled up a chair right up near Jeannie's head. He looked at the doctor with fear; not knowing what he was about to say would shatter both their lives.

'When Mrs Nelson was brought in, we did a full examination, as per protocol. We discovered Jeannie was pregnant at the time of the accident.'

'Pregnant? Wow! That's – wait, did you say "was pregnant"?'

'I'm afraid so, Major Nelson. I'm sorry to say Mrs Nelson suffered a miscarriage.'

Tony was not able to utter a single word, even if he wanted too.

"Mrs Nelson suffered a miscarriage" just kept ringing through his ears. He couldn't believe it. Not his Jeannie. They were about to become a family, and didn't even know it. The excitement of learning Jeannie was pregnant was quickly dashed.

'I'll leave you to your thoughts, Major. Please accept our deepest sympathies, and if there is anything you need, just call for one of the nurses.' The doctor explained as he gave one last look of sadness and sympathy to the couple, and then left the room.

Tony numbly sat in the chair, his eyes glued to Jeannie. He wonders if Jeannie knows what happened. Probably not, he suspects. He knows she will be devastated with the news, she had always wanted to be a mother, of that he was sure, but how she would deal with it was another question. Another question was how was he going to break the news to her. If the way he was feeling was any indication, Jeannie would feel ten times worse. After all, is it not the mother who has that connection and that bond with the baby before it's even born, that not even a father could understand?

He takes her hand, and assesses her injuries, putting the terrible news out of his mind for now and focusing on his beloved wife.

She looked terrible. Her left arm was in a fresh cast that finished just below the elbow, she had a large, red gash on the side of her head, which had been cleaned up, and she was paler than usual, almost blending into the white hospital sheets. If he couldn't see her injuries, Tony would think she was just sleeping. Though he wouldn't say she looked all that peaceful. He was sure they gave her something for the pain, but he knows, even in sleep, she was still able to feel her injuries, to some extent at least. She was after all a genie, he was sure she had never had anything like this happen to her before, after all, she usually had her powers.

It was his fault she was even in this mess. Of that he was sure. Was it not he that had ordered Jeannie to give up her powers whenever she was feeling unwell (and now they know why she was unwell and throwing up all the time)? Was it not he that had made Jeannie drive home by herself? He should been a better husband. He knew she was feeling sick, and that she was tired, so why had he let her drive home alone?

He wonders when she will wake up, he hopes it's soon. He needs to hear her voice so he can be reassured that, although she is injured, she is alive. Well, whenever that time was, he was going to stay awake, by her bedside, until she opened those beautiful eyes of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed my story (and those awesome compliments!)! I have never written an IDOJ story before and wasn't sure how this would go. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those people who are taking the time to read it, and also to the lovely Barbara Eden herself (isn't she just as awesome and beautiful as she was back then?)**

**I actually got the idea of this story from Barbara's 1972 movie 'The Woman Hunter'. If you are a fan of hers, this movie is a must see. **

**Keep leaving reviews! I really appreciate it, and it gets the chapters up quicker (though I can't promise the chapters will always be posted so close together)! =)**

The first thing Jeannie was aware of was the pain. She had never experienced anything quite like it in her whole two thousand odd years of life. Why would anyone want to be mortal if this was what you had to suffer through?

She had absolutely no idea where she was, and her eyes seemed too heavy to even want to open.

A groan escaped her lips involuntarily when the pain really started to register. What had even happened to her? All she remembers is a blinding light coming towards her, then nothing. And where was Tony? Was he ok?

Suddenly, Jeannie felt her hand being squeeze by a much larger hand. She knew that hand. Another groan left her lips.

Tony had been true to his word of not taking his eyes off her. He had sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair by her bed, not even leaving the room when Roger, along with Dr. and Mrs Bellows arrived to check on Jeannie. They insisted he leave, get something to eat, a coffee perhaps, and even offered to take his place of watching over her for any change while he got some sleep in the said chair. He refused, of course. How could he possibly get any sleep when his wife had to be sedated against her will in order for her body to start recuperating? He honestly didn't think he could get any sleep even if he wanted too, he knew he'd be plagued with nightmares of the nights events. After insisting he was not going to give into their requests, they soon left, promising to return in the morning, and assuring Tony to take as much time as he needed to help Jeannie.

Tony thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Jeannie's fingers twitch slightly, shortly followed by her eyelids in the early hours of the morning. That was until a painful groan escaped her lips. She was awake!

'Jeannie! Come on, Jeannie, open your eyes, darling. You're ok,' Tony said as he leaned over his wife, willing her to open her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it, hoping this would encourage her to come back to him. At his touch she groaned again.

Tony gently let go of her hand and quickly raced out to the nurses' station to alert the nurses that she was awake, and then raced back before the nurses had even moved to be back at his wife's side.

He saw Jeannie still had yet to open her eyes, but he could see she was trying. It was hard to see her as the happy-go-lucky genie he had picked up on the beach not five years ago, when she was in such a state.

'That's it, come on Jeannie, it's me, Tony. Open your eyes for me.' He begged, as one of the nurses came in to check on her.

'Mrs Nelson, can you hear me? Just give us a little nod to let us know you can hear us.' The nurse explained.

At first, nothing happened. Tony wondered if she was still not conscious enough to realise what was happening around her. Then, Jeannie slowly nodded her head in response to the nurses' request, though it looked as if that in itself took all the effort she could muster.

While Jeannie was trying to finish waking up fully, the nurse did a quick check on her patient, gave her some more pain relief, checked her chart, then after assuring Jeannie was doing just fine, left Tony to welcome his wife back in privacy.

After what felt like ages, Jeannie opened her eyes. To say Tony was relieved was an understatement.

'Darling, how are you feeling? You gave everyone quite a scare.'

Jeannie moved her mouth, but no sound came out.

'Here, I'll get you some water.'

Tony quickly poured her some cool water from the jug on her bedside table, and then slowly brought it up to her lips. She took a couple of small sips, groaning when she had had enough.

'What happened?' She croaked out.

'You don't remember?'

She shook her head, only to wince when the movements made her head pound.

'You were in a car accident. We were at the Bellows house for a dinner party, remember? You left early because you weren't feeling well, and I stayed at the party a bit longer,' Tony explained, pushing aside the guilty feelings he was having for now and focusing solely on his wife.

Jeannie's mind was going into overdrive, which in turn was starting to give her a slight headache.

Suddenly, Jeannie was no longer in the hospital room with Tony, but in the car. She relived how, before the accident, she was going through an intersection, then was blinded by a bright pair of headlights, shortly followed by the sound of metal colliding with one another.

'Jeannie? Jeannie!' Tony's far off voice said, snapping her out of the flashback she had just had. Now she knows what happened, though she wished she hadn't.

'Are you ok, darling? What's wrong?' Tony's concerned face looked at her.

'I remember what happened,' Jeannie said softly. 'I'm sorry about your car, Anthony, I was trying to be careful, I really was. When I get my powers back I will fix it.' Jeannie said, her eyes downcast and fast gathering tears.

'Jeannie, dear, I don't care about the car! All I have been able to think about is you. I was so afraid when I got that phone call. I have never been so afraid in my life. You are the most important thing to me, and you always will be. I love you with all my heart, Jeannie.'

At this, tears quickly escaped her eyes, with more gathering in their place.

'Don't cry, darling, don't cry.' Tony swiped his thumbs underneath her eyes to clear up the escaped tears. Gently, he pulled her in for a hug, needing to feel her in his arms.

Only after Jeannie's tears had dried up and she was only sniffling, did he pull back to kiss her gently on the lips.

'Jeannie, there's something you need to know.' He said hesitantly as she looked at him expectantly. He did not want to bring this conversation up, but he needed to tell her himself, before anyone else was able to.

'The doctors found out why you were sick before the accident. They had to do standard tests when you were brought in. Jeannie,' He paused. 'The accident gave your body a big shock, and it couldn't handle the trauma it sustained, so when you were involved in the accident, you also miscarried. You were pregnant, Jeannie.' He said softly. 'I'm so sorry, darling.'

For the longest time, Jeannie said and did nothing. He had expected her to start weeping, grieving for the child they never knew they had, and will never get to meet. That was why it was surprising to Tony when she rolled over on her side, facing away from him, immediately terminating the conversation, and instantly worrying her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeannie had to stay in hospital for a total of five days, mostly because she had sustained a head injury. In that whole time, Tony only left her side to go grab a few quick showers at home, and a few things for Jeannie. When he was hungry he went to the hospital cafeteria to grab a bite to eat when he could stand to leave her side.

Every day Roger and Dr. and Mrs Bellows would come to visit Jeannie in her room to make sure she was healing fine and wanting to help keep her company.

No one but the medical staff at the hospital, and of course, Jeannie and Tony, knew of the miscarriage. That's the way Tony wanted it to stay for now, at least until he got Jeannie home.

When Jeannie had visitors, she put on her best fake smile, joined in on the conversation only when she was required, and when she wasn't actively joining in, she was nodding her head at the required times when someone was talking to her, though, only Tony noticed that she wasn't really listening to a single word that was being said. Only Tony noticed she was not herself, probably because he knew her the best. Only he noticed that she would unconsciously touch her stomach, as if she thought that would help reverse everything and bring their baby back.

Then when she didn't have any visitors, when it was just the two of them, she would say she was tired, and would roll onto her side, like she had when he had told her, away from him. He was really starting to worry about her. He had never seen her like this. Sure, he had seen her display many emotions since he had known her: happiness, anger, excitement and sadness, but never had he witnessed her express nothing at all. It was as if she had given up. Sure, he knew she was distraught, who wouldn't be, but she was bottling those feelings in, not talking to him, and that was so unlike her.

He also noticed that when she received her main meals from the hospital staff, she would mostly just pick at it, and only ate a few mouthfuls before pushing the plate aside.

He had tried, oh how he had tried, to talk to her, get her to open up. All she would say was that she was fine, and she would leave it at that. He hoped being in the comfort of their home would help.

The day had come when Jeannie could finally leave the hospital to come back home. Tony helped her into the car, and then started making his way back home. He had to use a replacement car while his own car was being fixed. Luckily, the whole car wasn't damaged; it was mostly only the drivers' side. While driving home, making sure to be extremely careful, Tony quietly observed his wife. She was trying not to show it, but he could tell she was scared of being back in a car again. She was clenching her fists together so tight they were starting to go deathly white.

Jeannie just wanted to get home. For the past five days she had been stuck in that small, stuffy hospital room, with nothing to do but pretend she was holding up fine. She was glad she had a husband who cared, and her three closest friends that only wanted to be there for her, but she honestly just wanted to be alone, away from everyone, including her own husband. She wanted to be back in the comfort of her own bottle. But more than anything she wanted to be able to change the past. She wanted to get her baby back.

She didn't even know that she was pregnant, she had just thought she had one of those bugs, or perhaps she had contracted the genie flu (and when a genie got that, boy were they sick).

She knew Tony meant well, as did everyone else, but she was starting to feel coddled. In no way did she blame Tony for anything that happened, how could she? He hadn't done anything wrong. On the contrary, she blamed herself. If only she had stayed at that party a little while longer, she was sure they would have left not long after she did anyway. If only she had payed more attention to the road, she might have seen that car come straight at her, and maybe she would have been able to swerve the car out of its path. Tony's car was off getting repaired. He had trusted her with that car, and she had let him down. Sure, he had told her himself that he didn't blame her for that, it was not her fault at all, and she knew he meant every word he said, but that didn't take away the guilt she was feeling.

She knew there was no way around this, especially because she had yet to get her powers back, but that didn't make it any easier. Getting back into a car after her accident was very difficult. She tried not to let it show to Tony, but she was absolutely petrified. She tried not to make it too obvious, but when they went through an intersection, she was on the lookout for cars that might suddenly collide with their car.

She was very relieved and grateful when Tony pulled up into their driveway.

Before she had even moved, he had grabbed her bag from the back seat, and was at her car door, helping her out and into the house.

She was still rather sore, her ribs wouldn't heal properly for another five weeks, and her cast was due to come off then as well, as long as her arm had properly healed, of course. But then there were not only the physical injuries, but the emotional scars the whole ordeal had left her with.

She had been having the most horrific nightmares every night since she had woken up in that hospital bed. Mostly it was flashbacks of her car accident. Having to relive that over and over again was starting to take its toll on her; she was not getting much sleep at all. Then there were also the nightmares of the baby. She hadn't told Tony any of this. In fact, when she often woke up gasping, sweating and her heart beating a mile a minute, he was thankfully still asleep in his chair, beside her bed. He hadn't even stirred, which tells her he must be exhausted too, after all, he was usually a very light sleeper. She didn't want him to know, it would only add to his plate on what he had to deal with.

In fact, she was going to keep herself busy by looking after her husband. This way she could try to stop thinking about things she just didn't want to think about and also because she had been lacking in her wifely duties. He had been taking such good care of her, even though she hadn't shown how particularly grateful she was.

As soon as they got through the door, Tony set her bag down by the door and took his wife in his arms.

'Welcome home, Jeannie darling.' He said, planting a loving kiss on her forehead.

Jeannie said nothing as she hugged him back as best as she could with the cast on her arm.

'Why don't you go sit down on the couch? I'll put away your things and then I'll make you some lunch.'

He picked up the bag by the door and disappeared off into the room. Jeannie did not listen to Tony's suggestion. Instead, she went into the kitchen and started making him his usual coffee and sandwich for lunch, she didn't bother making anything for herself, she just wasn't hungry. It was easier said than done, she had to do mostly everything with one arm.

One by one she took the sandwich and coffee out to the dining room, and was just placing the napkin on the table when Tony walked in.

'Jeannie, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting! I told you I would take care of it.'

'I wanted to take care of you, Anthony.' She explained softly, not meeting his eyes.

'Well, darling, I wasn't the one who was in an accident. Let me take care of you for once.'

'I-I think I am going to do some dusting.' Jeannie said, getting a bit flustered at the mention of the accident. She started to walk away but Tony's next words stopped her.

'Jeannie, we are going to have to talk about this sometime. And the baby. It's not healthy for you to keep bottling your feelings inside like this.' Tony tried to reason with Jeannie as her walked over to her.

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'Nothing to talk about? Jeannie, you were in a car accident, and we also lost our baby. We need to talk about it!'

'She turned around to face him then. 'No! Maybe you need to talk about it, but I don't. I am fine.' She said angrily as she stormed off.

Shocked, Tony just stood there, and let his wife walk away.

'At least,' he thought, 'She is finally showing some sort of emotion.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**A/N: So I am one VERY happy Jeannie fan, as it was just announced today that Barbara Eden is coming to Australia in April this year for Supanova! I am so very excited, she has been my idol since childhood and I have always wanted to meet her. On another note, thanks for all those amazing reviews – keep them coming! I haven't got everything mapped out for this story just yet, or know how long I can make this story, but I have a rough idea. Anyway, on with the story!**

Jeannie had not sat still once since being home. She had received her powers back a day after arriving home, as even though she was now injured, she was not feeling sick anymore. The peculiar thing though, Tony thought, was that despite having her powers back, she still did everything by hand. Sure, she still used her powers to do miniscule things such as popping in and out of her bottle and going to the supermarket (he knew this was only because she did not want to go back in the car again), but everything else she did by hand, and Tony knew why. Doing everything by hand required more time, time with which to keep her busy, and keep the troubled thoughts out of her head. Once she had made Tony's breakfast by hand, she set out to do the dusting, vacuuming, washing, ironing, dishes, gardening and cooking lunch and dinner by hand as well.

It was time to finally inform the others about how deeply this past week had affected Jeannie, and to get her some help. And he knew just the person to ask.

Dr. Bellows was in his office, finishing off the last of his paperwork, before he was to head home for the day. Funnily enough, he hadn't had nearly as much paperwork as he normally did when Major Nelson was present. He had had a very peaceful week since Major Nelson had taken some personal time off to care for Jeannie. Not that he wished Jeannie to be in such a position, but maybe some time off was good for him. Dr. Bellows really rather thought Jeannie was a lovely girl, a good match for Tony, and definitely helped to keep him grounded.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

'Come in,' He called out to the person on the other end.

In walked the one person Dr. Bellows hadn't expected (or wished) to see, Major Anthony Nelson. Don't get him wrong, he thought the Major was a fine young man with great potential ahead of him, but Dr. Bellows always believed that absence was good for the soul, especially where Major Nelson was concerned.

'Major Nelson, this is a surprise! What can I do for you? How is Jeannie? I thought you weren't due to start work for another week.'

'Good afternoon, Dr. Bellows. No, I'm still on my personal leave, but Jeannie is the reason I have come to talk to you.'

'Why don't you take a seat, Major?' He said, indicating to his couch, which by now Tony was very familiar with.

Once Tony was seated, he got straight to the point.

'I haven't told you everything that happened during that car accident last week. Jeannie was pregnant at the time of the accident. Neither of us knew at that time, and when we found out, it was too late. She lost the baby as a result of the car accident.'

'I'm so sorry, Anthony.' Dr. Bellows said, surprising Tony greatly. He can't even recall the last time Dr. Bellows had called him anything other than Major.

'That must be tough to deal with, and I can't imagine how you are both feeling. It is a terrible tragedy to those who lose an unborn child. How are you both handling it?'

'Well, I am naturally devastated, but I am more concerned about how Jeannie is taking it, Sir. She won't talk about the baby, and when I try to bring it up, she changes the subject, or leaves the room as if she didn't hear me. I haven't even seen her cry. She's bottling up all her emotions and I just don't know what to do. As well as dealing with that, I know she's also suffering emotionally because of the accident. She won't get in the car, she doesn't eat much, and she won't stop cleaning. I just don't know how to help her.' Tony said, sounding quite desperate.

Dr. Bellows heart really went out to the Major. He looked absolutely heartbroken at the loss of his unborn child, and even more so that his wife was hurting and he didn't know how to help her.

'What would you like me to do, Major?' Dr. Bellows asked, leaving the decision up to Tony.

'Would you be able to just come over and talk to her? Maybe talking to someone else will help her.'

'I will do whatever I can to help.' He promised.

'Would you like me to bring Amanda along? Maybe having her there will help Jeannie.'

'No. If you don't mind, I'd just like you to talk to her for now. If we bring everyone over she'll feel like we're trying to gang up on her.'

'Very well, Major. I shall come over after dinner.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Tony said as he got up from the couch and turned to leave.

'Oh, and Sir? Can you please not mention to Jeannie that I spoke to you about this? I can't imagine she'd be too happy about it.'

'My lips are sealed. And Major, I am very sorry for your loss.'

Tony nodded his thanks, then left Dr. Bellows office. It was now time for him to pay Roger a little visit to inform him of what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

**A/N: Omg, I am SO sorry for leaving you all hanging this long! I guess life just got busy, and I was also having a bit of writers block. I recently received some inspiration as I was lucky enough to meet Barbara Eden herself, and let me tell you, she is just as lovely and sweet as she is on screen. Well, let me know what you think! **

Tony returned home from the base after speaking to Roger, though he had stayed a little longer than he had planned. Once he had broken the news to Roger, he just couldn't stop his feelings about Jeannie's behaviour and how he was coping with losing the baby from pouring out. He was also hurting, but he was trying to put his hurt aside and just be there for Jeannie. He would eventually deal with the situation and grieve for their baby, hopefully together, but first he had to get through to Jeannie.

'Jeannie?' He called as he walked through the door.

After all that followed was silence, Tony set about trying to find her. This task was almost impossible with Jeannie, as unlike any other woman, when she wanted to be alone; the only way you could find her was if she came to you. Still, Tony checked all the obvious places she might be (well, for a Genie anyway).

After coming up empty, Tony decided to get dinner ready, and then continue his search. He needed to find her soon as Dr. Bellows would be arriving not long after they were due to have their dinner. He had told Dr. Bellows to show up as if it were an unexpected visit. He did not want Jeannie feeling like they were all trying to gang up on her.

Continuing his search, Tony came to the conclusion that Jeannie was not in the house. He then decided to head to the beach. One of Jeannie's favourite places other than her bottle was the beach. And Tony was not to be disappointed.

Jeannie was sitting on the sand, her knees drawn into her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, looking out into the waves. As he got closer, he could see her mind was elsewhere, her face void of any emotion.

'Jeannie,' He said softly, sitting next to her, 'what are you doing out here?'

Her facial expressions changed so fast, that if he hadn't been watching her so closely he would have missed it. Not ten seconds ago she was emotionless, and suddenly, when she heard her husband's voice, immediately put on her biggest smile. If it had been anyone else, they might have bought it, except, this wasn't just anyone. Tony knew her well enough now to know when her smile was real or not, and unfortunately for Jeannie, her eyes gave her away. There was just no spark of happiness in them at all.

'Oh, hi Darling. I was just getting some fresh air before I started dinner.' She said, as she started to slowly get up, mindful of her injuries.

'No need to, Jeannie. I thought I would cook dinner for you for once. Come on, let's go eat.' Tony said as he helped her up.

While they were walking back to the house, Tony decided to try to get her to open up just a little bit.

'How are you feeling?'

'Oh, just fine,' Came Jeannie's predicted answer.

Tony gently placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

'Look, Jeannie, I know what you've been through was severely traumatic, and nothing I say or do can make it any better, but I just want to remind you that I'm here for you. I love you, I always will, and I just can't stand to see you like this. You're not yourself anymore, and I just don't know what to do to help you. Please open up.' He all but begged.

'What are you talking about, Anthony? I feel just fine. My injuries will heal soon.' She said, as she started to walk back to the house, clearly trying to end this conversation.

'Jeannie, wait! How can you say you're fine? You hardly eat, you've got bags under your eyes from not sleeping enough, and you won't talk to me about what happened. If we are going to move passed this, we need to talk. You shouldn't be bottling you're feelings up. We may have lost a baby we didn't even know we had, but I feel like I'm losing you too.'

The whole time Tony had been speaking, Jeannie had stopped in her tracks, but had yet to turn around. After he had finished, silently hoping that this conversation would finally be their stepping stone to healing from this tragedy, he waited for some kind of response from her.

Finally she turned around, and he knew straight away he was out of luck, though she finally had some real emotion playing on her face: anger.

'I am fine, and I don't know how many times I have to say it! There is nothing to move passed! We lost a baby we didn't even know existed. We hadn't even grown to love it, so why should I feel the need to talk about it? Now that we've talked, I'm going to serve dinner.' And with that, Jeannie marched off without another word.

Throughout dinner, the air was filled with awkward silences and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a sharp knife. While Jeannie cleared the dinner table, even with Tony's insistence that she should rest, the door bell rang. Dr. Bellows had arrived right on time.

Opening the door to greet their guest, Tony was glad he had a trained professional to turn to when he really has no idea what to do himself.

'Well good evening, Dr. Bellows. What a pleasant surprise! Won't you come in?'

'Thank you, Major. I'm sorry to intrude on your evening like this but I just wanted see how everything is. It really is quiet without you at the base, you know.'

'Well, come in Sir. Let me fix you some coffee and let Jeannie know you're here.'

The idea of having Dr. Bellows come and talk to Jeannie was really quite unsuccessful. Though he tried to bring up the topic of both the accident and the baby, Jeannie would side step both topics and quickly moved onto another one. Dr. Bellows, was, however, able to see first hand how Jeannie was dealing with recent events, and while she was busy, once again, clearing up the dishes, he gave his findings to her concerned husband.

'She seems to be scared to show her true feelings. Despite what she said to you about not having the chance to love this child, it's obvious she did. I think she feels like she's to blame for what happened, and in turn, she probably believes that you blame her too. She probably feels like a failure as a wife.'

'I tried to get her to talk to me, but-'

'So now you're going behind my back since I won't talk to you?' Jeannie suddenly interrupted. 'Well, don't let me interrupt, I'm going out.' And with that, she breezed passed Tony and Dr. Bellows, and out the door, slamming it behind her.

'Jeannie!' Tony yelled, running after her, but when he opened the door, she was already gone.

**A/N: So I'm one of these people that just writes what comes to mind. I don't usually have a real plan with my stories; I just go with the flow. However, if anyone has any ideas of where they would like this story to go, feel free to leave a comment! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Jeannie was absolutely fuming! How dare he discuss their problems with someone else! How dare he bring Dr. Bellows into this! She knew why he did, and it wasn't because he was now a close friend with both her and Tony, nor that she was very close friends with his wife, Amanda. It was because Tony needed the opinion of a psychiatrist, and who better to analyse what was going on in her head than Dr. Alfred Bellows.

Her question was if she was confused about what was going on in her head, how was someone else supposed to know?

She had never felt this way before. She had never lost someone so close to her before, someone who was such a part of her. How was she supposed to react? How was she supposed to move on, to be happy like she once was?

These were questions that she still had no answers to, even three weeks on.

She knew Tony blamed her for what happened. Oh, not that he had said that, he was much too kind for that. But she knew because she blamed herself, and if she blamed herself, of course he would too. He had every right too, of course. If she had been feeling well in the first place, she would have still had her powers. And if she had still had her powers, she wouldn't have left the party early. And if she had been paying more attention to the road, instead of just assuming that the cars would stop at the red light, things might have turned out differently.

After she left the house, she blinked herself away, so Tony wouldn't know where she'd gone. But in truth, she hadn't gone far at all, she had only blinked herself back to the beach, though a little further away this time. She had discovered this little rock pool about a mile away from the house, not long ago, and it was such a beautiful, peaceful and calm place, that it had now become one of her favourite spots. She just hoped Tony didn't know about it. She wanted to be alone right now and she needed time to cool off, before she did something that she'd really regret.

After assuring Dr. Bellows everything would be alright, and that he could handle everything, Tony said goodbye to him, and called Roger to ask him to come over. He had just started filling his friend in on what had just happened.

'You've got to help me find her, Roge,' Tony pleaded desperately.

'Don't worry Tony, we'll find her, she can't be far.'

Tony shot him a look, clearly thinking he'd forgotten who they were dealing with.

'Oh, right. Well, maybe she has gone far.'

'You're not helping, Roge.'

'Right. How about we split up, go to all her favourite hangouts, well, at least the local ones, and if we still have no luck...call her mother.' Roger tried to joke.

'Her mother?! Are you crazy, Roge? This is no time for jokes. Now if we don't find her in say, two hours, we'll meet back here and go from there, ok?'

'Roger that!' He said with a smirk, obviously not able to help himself.

With one last eye roll from Tony, they split up.

After searching for close to an hour and a half, Roger was close to giving up and heading back to report to his very concerned and worried friend. He had checked everywhere they had been in the past that he knew she loved or held happy memories, but so far, he'd come up empty. He decided to take the more scenic route back to Tony's house along the beach. If he was honest, he was also growing quite concerned about Jeannie himself. They had grown quite close since she had blown into their lives in a puff of pink smoke (well, really, for him, it was when he had accidentally discovered Tony had been hiding a Genie all this time). He considered her to be one of his best friends, and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Since her accident, he had only seen her a handful of times, most of those were at the hospital. He had noticed she was not the same Jeannie that she once was, and rightly so.

Roger was just walking by a big rock pool when he spotted her. Jeannie was sitting on one of the rocks, right near the water.

'There you are, Jeannie! We've been looking for you everywhere!' He said, happy to see her.

Shocked, Jeannie raised her arms, ready to blink herself away.

'No, wait! Jeannie, please, just hear me out. I'm your friend, remember?'

Jeannie hesitated for a moment, then slowly nodded and lowered her arms back down.

Roger took this as a good sign to approach her, and seated himself next to her on the rock.

'Tony told me what happened today. He has been very worried about you, we all have. You haven't been the same since the accident.'

'Yes, so I've been told. But what happens if I don't want to be the old Jeannie anymore? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?'

'Because, the new Jeannie is not happy. How are you really feeling after the accident, Jeannie? And don't worry, you can tell old Roge. I won't tell anyone, not even Tony,' He promised, and he meant it too. As long as she opened up to someone, he could maybe convince her to open up to the one person who mattered the most, and who might be able to help her.

After a couple of minute's silence, he almost lost all hope that he could be the one to finally get her to talk.

'It's my fault.' She said so quietly, he almost hadn't heard her.

"What? How could you say that, Jeannie?'

'Because it is. I should have stayed at the party with Anthony; it wouldn't have been too much longer that we would have stayed. And who was I kidding driving that car home? We all know I'm no good at driving that thing.'

'Jeannie, let me ask you this. Did you ask to be sick?'

'No.'

'Did you ask for that guy to run that red light and slam into your car?'

'No.'

'Did you ask to lose your baby?'

'What? No, of course not! How could you ask such a thing?'

'So if you didn't ask for any of those things, why are you blaming yourself?' After receiving no answer, he continued. 'You know, Tony blames himself too.'

Jeannie looked shocked at this, 'What? How could he? It wasn't his fault!'

'He feels that he should have driven you home himself.'

'But I don't blame him at all! I'm sure he blames me though.'

'He doesn't, Jeannie. He is having just as much trouble coping with this as you are. He's just trying not to show it because he's more concerned about you.'

At this, Jeannie burst into tears. 'Oh, I'm such a horrible wife!'

'What are you talking about, Jeannie?'

'I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, I forgot about his! He lost a child too, and I made it all about me!' She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

'He understands, Jeannie, he does. But the best way for the both of you to begin to heal is to do it together. You both lost a child, so why not grieve together?'

Jeannie hadn't thought of that before. Roger was right. And it was about time she start to open up and talk to her husband, see how he was dealing with all of this. Maybe, just maybe, they could start the healing process together.

'Come on. Let old Roge take you home. You have a very worried husband waiting for you.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Tony had been pacing in his living room for about an hour now. Roger was almost half an hour late! He had tried all the romantic places he'd taken her previously, the beach, again, the park, and any place he could think of, with no such luck. He'd only hoped that Roger had found her.

Right when he was about to lose all hope, the front door opened. Tony's face fell when only Roger walked in, however, it quickly lit back up when Jeannie soon followed behind him.

'Jeannie!' He exclaimed, running towards her, and engulfing her in a big, but gentle hug.

'I've been so worried about you! I'm so sorry for what I did, but I was desperate and I love you so much, I-'

'Anthony, it's ok.' Jeannie gently interrupted him, hugging him back tightly.

'I'll, uh, leave you two kids to talk.' Roger said, heading towards the door with a smile, really happy to see them back together.

'Thanks, Roge.'

Roger nodded, and then left without another word, while Tony and Jeannie continued to hold onto each other.

Finally, after about a minute, they let go.

'Look, Jeannie. We really do need to talk.'

Jeannie nodded; her eyes cast downwards, 'I know.'

Tony took her hand and led her to the couch, and quickly got straight to the point.

'I need to know how you're feeling, because as much you try to pretend otherwise, you're not fine, and I don't expect you to be.'

Tony waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. He knew she was scared and nervous about this conversation by the way she wouldn't meet his eyes, and kept fidgeting with a tassel on one of the cushions.

'Do you blame me for what happened?' She asked, quieter than he'd ever heard her before. He almost fell off the couch when she asked. Whatever she was about to say, that was the last thing expected.

'Wh-what? Why would you think I'd blame you?'

'Because I blame myself.'

'I want you to listen to me, Jeannie. Nothing that happened was your fault. I don't care that you think you could have done to prevent it. If anything, it was my fault. And I'm sorry for that, Jeannie.'

'Why would you think it's your fault? You weren't even there, Anthony.'

'Exactly, I should have been. If I was any kind of decent husband, I would have left early and taken you home. I wish I could change that night, Jeannie, I really do, but I can't, and for that I am truly sorry.'

'Anthony, there was nothing you could have done, so stop blaming yourself!'

'I don't think I can, Jeannie. Just like I know you can't.'

Jeannie said nothing, as she knew he was right. No matter what anyone else said, she would always blame herself for losing the baby.

Jeannie hadn't cried once about the loss of their baby, but suddenly, her body decided it was time she did. Tears started to slip down her cheeks slowly, and then her whole body started shaking, wracked with sobs.

'Oh, Jeannie.' Tony couldn't stand seeing her like this, but as much as it sounded horrible, he was glad she was finally letting it all out. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a comforting hug, and she just all but collapsed into them.

Jeannie was always so very affectionate, and was also usually the one to initiate it (though since they had been married, he had become more affectionate), but this was the closest they had been since the accident, and that broke his heart to admit that. She had been so distant and withdrawn, that any attempt he had made to get close to her had been futile. He didn't think they had even shared a kiss in the three weeks since it had happened, and that told Tony just how much she was hurting. Since they had met, Jeannie hadn't gone a day (except for those times they had been separated) without placing those sweet, soft lips on his own.

Tony had been so lost in thought, he hadn't realised that the sound of Jeannie's sobs had ceased, she had fallen asleep.

Cautiously, Tony managed to get out of Jeannie's grasp without waking her, gently picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom. He wish he could have stayed in the position on the couch with her so close to him, but the couch was no where near comfortable, and he knew Jeannie hadn't been sleeping properly, if at all. She needed her rest.

Tony slowly lowered her onto the bed, and covered her with a blanket.

'Sweet dreams, Jeannie. I love you.' He whispered, placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

It was now late into the night, so Tony got himself ready for bed, and then lay down beside Jeannie, joining her in sleep.

Tony suddenly woke up, confused as to what could have woken him as it was still dark outside. The reason soon became apparent.

Beside him, Jeannie was mumbling, obviously still asleep, and her head was thrashing about. All of a sudden, she let out an ear piercing scream. She was having a nightmare.

Tony sat up quickly, and tried to wake her up. It hadn't seemed to work until Jeannie suddenly sat up quickly in bed, straight in Tony's arms.

Again, Jeannie's body was shaking with sobs. He couldn't remember her having had any nightmares after the crash, but he could be a deep sleeper sometimes, and if she had been having these nightmares regularly, this would explain why she hadn't been sleeping properly.

'Having you been having these nightmares regularly since the accident, Jeannie?' He asked, once she had calmed down. She nodded against his chest.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

She suddenly pulled back, 'No! Please don't make me relive it! She started crying again.

'Hey, it's ok, Jeannie. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too.' He assured her.

'Anthony?'

'Yes, Darling?'

'I never asked you how you were dealing with losing our baby. You must think I'm a terrible wife.' She cast her eyes downwards, looking ashamed of herself.

'No, Jeannie, not at all! To be honest, I haven't thought about it too much, or I guess I just didn't want to. I was much too concerned about you. We've both said we'd one day have children together, and we will. We can try again, and I know it won't take away the pain of losing this one. I feel heartbroken that we lost our baby, even more so that we didn't even know. We didn't get to experience the joys of finding out your pregnant, telling our friends and family, picking out names, buying all the things a baby would need. I didn't get to feel your tummy when the baby kicked for the first time, or see you glow with happiness. We'll never forget our baby, but as long as we have each other, I think we can grieve with the loss together, and start to pick up the pieces.'

Neither could sleep after that, so they spent the rest of the morning, before the sun had even risen, in each others arms, silently comforting the other, and hoping their lives would once again turn around and be filled with happiness.

**A/N: I am absolutely flattered with all these nice reviews I've been receiving! Thank you SO much! It has inspired me to try and finish this story! I hate it when I'm reading a great story and the story just doesn't get finished, but as those who write ff will know and understand, life just gets in the way sometimes. And I'm sorry to say, but the next chapter will be the last! But I am very happy with how this story has turned out (and I hope you all are too), and that I was able to finish it. So again, thank you, and I hope you IDOJ fans out there will write your own stories, coz lets face it, there's just not enough out there! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_ONE YEAR LATER_

One year on, and life couldn't be any better for the Nelsons. After Tony and Jeannie had finally had that long needed talk, they were able to mourn the loss of their baby together.

Jeannie suggested a great way to remember their little one was to create a plaque in memory of them. Tony thought this was a fabulous idea, and was glad to see that, instead of falling deeper and deeper into depression, Jeannie was really trying to fight it, finding new ways to help her grieve, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

Things had changed quite a bit since the accident. Tony and Jeannie were now closer than ever and Tony had received a promotion at work. They also now had a pet dog (the non-magical kind – though Djinn Djinn did pop in for visits more than Tony cared for). Tony had suggested this to Jeannie while she was still struggling, as he thought it would help, and he was right. Jeannie needed something to care for, and if they weren't able to have a baby at the present time, a dog was the next best thing.

Jeannie smothered the dog with so much love, but Tony didn't think the dog minded one bit, either did he for that matter. If the way she took care of the dog was any indication, he could almost imagine what she would someday be like to their children. She would be a terrific mother. He loved watching her fuss over the dog; he thought it was just adorable.

This was not all that was different though. The biggest (and best) change was that Tony and Jeannie were now expecting their first child! Jeannie was now 7 months pregnant, and both expectant parents couldn't be happier. Tony was able to experience all the things he didn't get to with Jeannie's first pregnancy: doctor's appointments, first kick, painting the nursery, Jeannie's weird cravings, morning sickness and mood swings, buying all the necessities, and Tony's favourite, seeing the pregnancy glow that surrounded Jeannie. She looked absolutely beautiful, pregnancy definitely suited her.

Her maternal instincts were already present, she would sing, read, and talk to her baby bump.

They had even picked out the baby's name. They weren't sure what sex it would be yet, but if it was a girl, her name would be Abigail Elizabeth Nelson, and if it was a boy, Michael Anthony Nelson. Neither Tony nor Jeannie cared what sex the baby was, as long as he or she was happy and healthy.

He had also suggested to Jeannie she read a book to help her prepare for the baby: "What to expect when you're expecting", and also "Baby's first year". He wasn't sure how different having a baby as a mere mortal was compared to having a genie (or in their case, a possible half genie), but he was sure she wasn't totally clued into what she would have to go through.

They weren't even sure if this child, or any other child they may have, would have any magical powers. Tony could say with certainty that he would love their children to be the spitting image of their mother, but the one thing he didn't want them inheriting were her powers.

She was much better now, but when he had first met her, she hadn't had much practice as she had been trapped in her bottle for two thousand years. However, if their children did end up being half genies, he would deal with it, and would not love them any less.

Tony and Jeannie were huddled up on the couch together in each others arms, Tony watching TV, and Jeannie reading her book.

They had many nights like this, relaxing in each others arms. Once upon a time, Tony would be spending all his spare time outside of work hours conducting experiments, catching up with work, or heading out for the night with Roger. He still did all those things (with the occasional boy's poker night), but just not as often.

'Anthony?' Jeannie said.

'Mm?'

'Do you think I'll make a good mother?'

'Of course I do. Where's this coming from, darling?'

'Oh, it's nothing. It's just that as the date for the baby to be born gets closer, I'm just getting..' She paused, trying to think of the word.

'Scared?' Tony guessed.

'Yes.'

'Darling, that's a perfectly normal feeling for any expectant mother, especially if this is her first. You're going to make a fantastic mother. You want to know how come I know?'

'How?'

'Because you are the sweetest, gentlest, and most compassionate woman I know. You already take such good care of me and the dog. You were born to become a mother, and you're going to do great. But you know what? I'm scared too. Neither of us have done this before, but as long as we have each other, I know we can handle anything that comes to us.'

'But what if the baby doesn't like me?'

'There's no way the baby couldn't like you, Jeannie. As soon as they place the baby in your arms for the first time, and he or she looks up at you with their big, beautiful eyes, you're going to be the happiest person in the world, and then you'll forget that you were ever scared. You won't be able to take your eyes off the baby and you won't even be able to think of why you were scared in the first place.' He assured her.

Tony's answer seemed to satisfy Jeannie, as she visibly relaxed in his arms, and she gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

'I love you, Anthony.'

'I love you too, Jeannie.' He said; as he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lives may have taken them on a downward spiral for a while, but with the support and love for each other, they were able to move on and pick up the pieces, though they would never forget. They were now stronger than ever, and they intended to stay that way.

**A/N: So I hope the ending wasn't too sappy for you! I'm so glad I've finally finished this story! Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this, and leaving your reviews, suggestions and comments. It really did help give me a push to finish this story. Thank you! xxx**


End file.
